


Cold Toes, Warm Heart

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chest Hair, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Light Angst, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: Keaton Hawke has cold toes and whines about it. It warms her heart anyway and reminds her what she nearly lost.
Relationships: Keaton Hawke/Lilitu Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Cold Toes, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for the [Cozy Autumn Prompts](https://cozy-autumn-prompts.tumblr.com/) event, brainchild of the lovely [SchaRoux](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/). Thank you for the amazing prompts! [TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) and I submit the following art (belonging to her talented hands) and fic (my doing) for prompt #5: Cold Toes. 
> 
> Thank you to our friend [Jen](https://jennserr.tumblr.com/) for the translation trick. Hover over the Elvhen to get the translation popping up! Translations are also available at the end of the fic.

“Do you know the best part of Kirkwall, Kitten?”

Lilitu didn’t roll her eyes, but a smile tugged up half her lips while she scanned the words on the page in front of her. It still took far too long to make sense of the familiar shapes forming completely foreign words. It was why she preferred to puzzle them out up here, in her room, in front of the fire.

And if that happened to come with the added benefits of partial nudity, Keaton, and a comfortable bed, well… she worked very hard. She’d earned some comforts.

“The tavern.” Lilitu guessed, not looking up from her paper. “With the people who cheered when they saw you because once you outdrank a Tal-Vashoth mercenary while Varric took notes.”

“The Hanged Man? Andraste, no. I’m still almost sure Corf was watering the ale with his piss.” Keaton laughed. “Although, I wouldn't mind Norah throwing a mug at my head. For old times sake.”

“Cabot would do it.” Lilitu smirked, shooting him a look over her shoulder. “And be happy to.”

Keaton crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her from the bed with as much mocking seriousness as he could manage. The expression fit him about as well Varric’s coat would, in that it didn’t manage to hide _any_ of the best parts of him. His mischievous grin sparkled under his dark beard.

“The best part of Kirkwall was _proper_ temperatures.”

“If I ask Varric, he will tell me it also had proper roads, better ale, and fewer Orlesians.”

Keaton’s large hand fluttered up to his thicker throat as if to mockingly grab his chest hair in outrage. “Are you telling me I’m complaining as much as _Varric_ , Lilitu?”

“I would never.” She widened her eyes in a blatant attempt to look innocent.

Keaton burst into a roar of laughter as warm as the fire she sat in front of. With her pointed chin, she gestured to it. “Come. Sit with me. I will keep you warm.”

“Oh _will_ you, Kitten?” He growled, very purposefully flexing the taut muscles of his arms in a display that both amused and aroused. “Or maybe you can come to bed and I’ll warm _you_ up.”

“I am working!” She protested, rattling the sheath of papers in her hand. “Wait your turn.”

“While I freeze to death in this big, empty bed.” Keaton complained.

Lilitu raised a skeptical eyebrow, pointedly dragging her gaze down the broad form, the thick hair on his chest. There was just… so much of him. And he was acting as if _he_ was in danger of frostbite?

“ _You_ are cold?” She asked.

“My nose is cold. My feet are cold. My ass is cold. My dick is-”

“Hard?” Lilitu suggested.

“Going to fall off and _then_ what will you play with?” He retorted.

She scoffed, hiding her grin quickly behind her papers. “Are all humans so dramatic, or just you?”

She still saw his wicked smirk. “Only one like me, Kitten.”

“It will be a shame when you freeze then, ‘ma’iovru.”

With a weary sigh, Keaton swung his thick legs from the bed. She swore she saw him shiver when his bare feet hit the stones. He wore nothing but soft linen pants, low on his hips, and Lilitu took him in gleefully over her papers.

He was still muttering under his breath when he dropped onto the rug behind her. “My idea was better.”

“You are near the fire now.” Lilitu tried to focus on the neat shapes lining the parchment. At the very least she could always count on Cullen to try his damnedest to make her life _slightly_ easier. Josephine’s loops still looked like Dwarven runes to her, after all.

“How are _you_ warm?” Keaton asked.

“I am _always_ hot.” She murmured, half listening.

“I won’t argue. Doesn’t change the fact I’m about to lose a toe.”

“Thank the Creators you have nine others.”

From behind her she heard Keaton shuffle in an attempt to get next to the fire. She rolled her eyes and began a silent prayer to save her from the foolishness of her handsome man.

Just as that handsome man slipped his feet beneath the loose tunic draped over her skin, the only stitch of clothing she wore, and the rug.

She nearly jumped out of her shirt, letting out a high pitched squeal, papers flying. It felt as if Keaton had slipped snow from the mountains outside straight onto her bare ass. Keaton started _howling_ with laughter. She whipped around and launched herself at him, knocking the oaf to the rug.

“I _told_ you I was cold.” He protested, sinful lips twisting in a gleeful smile.

“Cold?” Lilitu straddled Keaton’s hips, burying her fingers in the dark hair on his chest. “And you wish me to warm you up?”

Keaton settled his broad hands over her hips. “Feeling warmer already, Kitten.”

“Good.” Lilitu purred.

Right before she moved her fingers down to his ribs and brought ice magic pulsing brightly to them. It was Keaton’s turn to squeal and buck beneath her, but she simply tightened her knees around his waist.

“Kitten!” Keaton protested, wiggling beneath her while she traced a line up.

Lilitu giggled and leaned, pressing a hot kiss to his neck. Just before she summoned the same ice to her breath, blowing out a cool cloud of frost against his skin. “Yes?”

“Not what I had in mind!”

She stretched her body over his, running her nose over the cool shell of his ear. “And what did you have in mind?”

“Carrying you to bed, getting rid of this shirt, and you using that magic _a bit_ more compassionately.”

“Magic is meant to serve men.” Lilitu twisted the human words of the chant in her mouth with a wicked smirk. “A lesson needs to be taught. About where one sticks cold toes.”

Keaton groaned, hitting his head back against the rug. “And if I apologize? Beg for mercy?”

“Lanaste.” Lilitu murmured thoughtfully, running her fingers back down Keaton’s ribs, scratching down the trail of hair that narrowed as it descended south. “Perhaps I could be convinced.”

“I can be very convincing.” Keaton promised earnestly.

Lilitu conjured the warmth of fire, swirling patterns over the taut muscles of his abdomen. Beneath her, Keaton relaxed into each touch as she became firmer, massaging the heels of her palms into his chest. His eyes drifted closed while she explored in silence, the crackling fire the only background noise.

...had she truly nearly almost lost this? The thought clawed at her throat, made her want to dig her fingers into his shoulders and hold him to her, just to be sure he would always be here with his complaints and his jokes.

Here. With her. Not lost to a nightmare.

“My toes are still cold, Kitten.” Keaton cracked open one eye. Lilitu swatted his shoulder quickly before finding her feet.

“Then we should go to bed and I will warm you up.” She stated, holding out her palm. Keaton took it without hesitation, but barely used it to hoist himself up.

The moment he did she pressed against him, tugging his chin insistently down to her and kissing his soft lips while her hand tangled in his beard. Another traced his shoulder, knowing if she dipped lower she’d find scars, scars _she_ was responsible for.

“Lilitu?” He whispered against her lips when she pulled away, soft and insistent.

There was only one thing to say. It was too close to the truth, and not nearly close enough. She looked down, smoothing her palm over his heart. “It was cold in the Fade.”

A pause, just a beat too long, before Keaton’s forceful cheer broke through the heavy silence. “Only _slightly_ colder than my toes. Thank the Maker we don’t have to go back again.”

No. _No they didn’t._

Lilitu took a step backwards, pulling Keaton’s arms with her. “Come then. I know just the thing for cold toes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Ma’iovru - my baby bear  
> Lanaste - mercy
> 
> I can always be found doing smutty and dwarfy things over at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
